Tempo ao tempo
by Meredith de Le Fay Olin
Summary: apenas uma song fic SSHG. Musica Jorge e Mateus - tempo ao tempo.


N/A: Oi gente, como eu ando sem tempo pra continuar minha fic FATUM,(se vc não leu vai la, vale a pena kkk ) Então resolvi escrever um Song fic pra aliviar a tensão. Sim é um cadim fora do normal pq é uma musica sertaneja. Então... é isso aproveitem.  
 _ **Musica tema: Tempo ao tempo – Jorge e Mateus.**_ Tem o link no texto mas nem sempre aparece então se não aparecer, procurem no youtube.

Hermione fechou os olhos... Ela sabia que era meio ortodoxo o que estava prestes a fazer. Foram meses se debatendo entre agir ou não, se era correto ou não, e no final o que ganhou não foi bem a lógica.  
Na verdade pelos cálculos dela, haviam mais chances de ela acabar chorando do que o oposto. Contudo pela primeira vez na vida mandou aos ares as regras, ela precisava fazer aquilo. Ela respirou profundamente, abriu os olhos levantou sua varinha e...

Pera... Vamos começar pelo início...

...

. Após a histórica morte de Voldemort o mundo bruxo estava se reerguendo. Cinco anos haviam se passado deste fatídico dia e embora a reestruturação do ministério tenha sido difícil – já que muitos não criam mais naquela forma de segurança e governo– a ajuda voraz de Potter, e sua ascensão a Ministro da magia, colocou o mundo bruxo em seu rumo.

Hogwarts que havia sofrido uma deterioração terrível pela guerra, com muita ajuda, foi reconstruída e aprimorada. Atualmente era administrada por Minerva McGonagall e seu Vice Diretor Severo Snape.

Não meus caros, vocês não estão enganados, Severo Snape estava vivo.

Após a saída abruta do trio na casa dos gritos e tomada por um sentimento estranho Hermione Granger retorna ao local, onde encontra Severo com apenas um fino resquício de vida. Prontamente ela age, salvando a vida de seu professor e o deixando as mãos sabias de Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione não aguardou a comemoração, partiu imediatamente atrás dos pais para reaver a memória dos mesmos. Ela os encontrou no interior da Austrália, e bem digamos que houve uma longa conversa e muito silencio.

E é ai meus caros onde esta história começa. Pois naquele silencio ela pode pensar em tudo que aconteceu, e tirando obviamente o momento de cansaço e euforia de uma guerra vencida. Ela pode pensar em Severo, e ali, naquele instante algo dentro ela aquece por aquele homem. Sim, já existia um sentimento pré-existente, contudo era uma admiração profunda, um respeito absurdo. Porém uma fagulha dentro ela começou a crescer.

Os anos foram passando, ela não voltou a Hogwarts ou a Londres, ela queria paz. Sempre haviam os que tentavam tirar esta paz, os quais eram recebidos com um claro e veemente " _CAI FORA"_ Ela havia se tornado uma interiorana, e naquele caso, uma " _country girl"_ já que as roupas usuais daquela região eram o chapéu, a calça justa, cintos e bota.

Ela ainda mantinha contato com os meninos, mas evitava-os. Ela precisava se reestruturar, e ao contrario deles, a mídia não era uma boa forma de tratamento. Porém através da mesma mídia era que Hermione se mantinha a par dos acontecimentos. E dele.

Sim, aquele sentimento absurdo, ilógico não se esvaiam. Vê-lo lutar por sua recuperação e demonstrar grande poder mágico ajudando na reconstrução do castelo fez com que o desejo ardente pelo homem exponencialmente aumentasse. 

Este fato se tornou além do constrangedor, pois ela já não controlava seus atos mais.  
Todo ano havia uma festa em comemoração ao dia da guerra e mais uma vez ela havia topado com ele que como sempre vestia com um terno preto e usava seu perfume amadeirado. Esta combinação fez Hermione perder a compostura. Ela tomada por um momento de pura insanidade, tocou-lhe os cabelos sentindo por fim sua textura. Contudo, ao olhar os olhos arregalados de seu ex-professor e ele perguntar que diabos deu nela, ela deu-se conta do que fez, se desculpou e rapidamente saiu da festa.

Uma no se passou, e novamente ela estava com a carta convite para a festa. Estava decidida a tentar, a fazer talvez a maior loucura de toda sua vida. Mas, como diria sua mãe " _Tente, pior do que está não fica"_ e de fato, o que seria pior do que não conseguir sequer dormir por ficar pensando em alguém?

Na tão esperada noite ela se arrumou, colocou seu melhor vestido de gala e foi.  
Como sempre a imprensa em massa estava lá para garantir as melhores fotos. Assim que ela chegou foi cercada de perguntas as quais respondeu algumas e entrou no salão.  
Rapidamente encontrou Harry e sua esposa Gina, Ronny e sua esposa Lila e demais antigos colegas de classe, os quais ela conversou amenidades.

Seus olhos estavam treinados para reconhecer a entrada dele, o que não tardou muito a acontecer.  
Interessante foi que aparentemente ele também estava a caça dela, pois houve uma breve troca de olhares que em Hermione resultou em um arrepio continuo em seu corpo.

Em um dado momento da festa, ela se aproxima dele, e pede para que ele a acompanhe. Ambos saem para parte externa da festa, onde havia um lindo e vasto jardim. Param em um pequeno local onde era claro o suficiente para se enxergarem e escuro o suficiente para ninguém os ver.

Hermione fechou os olhos... Ela sabia que era meio ortodoxo o que estava prestes a fazer. Foram meses se debatendo entre agir ou não, se era correto ou não, e no final o que ganhou não foi bem a lógica.  
Na verdade pelos cálculos dela, haviam mais chances de ela acabar chorando do que o oposto. Contudo pela primeira vez na vida mandou aos ares as regras, ela precisava fazer aquilo. Ela respirou profundamente, abriu os olhos levantou sua varinha e sua roupa se transformou.  
No lugar de um par de sapatos delicados, uma bota de de cano curto, marrom . No lugar de estonteante vestido vermelho vivo, uma calça jeans azul justa e uma fivela/cinto de marrom e pra completar uma camiseta branca que estava abotoada ate a altura da clivagem de seus seios.  
A maquiagem rebuscada da mulher da cidade havia saído e dado a graciosidade da interiorana. Sim ela estava como uma perfeita _country girl._

Então ela finalmente olha para ele.

– Severo, na última festa você me perguntou o que diabos deu em mim. Hoje eu vou lhe contar. – Novamente apontando sua varinha, um violão cai em seu colo. Dedilhando-o ela começa a cantar.

(N/A: Liguem seus sons meus amores. Link watch?v=68PiwcsDE0o )

Você já percebeu que quando eu te vejo, eu perco o chão  
Que o simples fato de te ouvir  
Me faz perder toda razão

E quando você chega  
Minha mão transpira, minha mente pira  
Eu já não sei o que fazer  
Já vi que esse lance tá ficando chato  
Pois até meus atos não consigo mais conter

...

Ela deu uma risadinha...

...

Não ligo se você nem tá ligando  
Nem tão pouco se importando  
Mesmo assim vou te dizer

...

Ela olhou profundamente nos olhos cor de ébano.

Já dei tempo ao tempo  
Mas o tempo não me ajuda  
Se tento te esquecer, só faço te querer  
Tá no meu pensamento  
Sentimento que não muda  
Tô louco pra te ver  
Só quero amar você

Após o termino das últimas notas da música, ela com um aceno da varinha guarda o violão e diz:

– Bem, é isso que eu diabos quero Severo.

Ele não diz nada.

Então, em um rápido movimento a toma nos braços e a beija.  
Não haveriam palavras para descrever aquele beijo. Eram almas se unindo, era paixão, amor, paz, era o tudo.  
Liberando-a e olhando nos olhos dela suspira.

– Finalmente

NOX

N/A: Oi oi amores. Espero que tenham gostado.  
amo vcs.

Beijo especial pras meninas do D&C Friends e pro Mozin.

Mozin te amo, oito deitadinho. Kkk 


End file.
